itainowaiyananodebogyoryokunifandomcom-20200214-history
Maple
Maple, real name Kaede is the main protagonist in Itai no wa Iya nano de Bōgyoryoku ni Kyokufuri Shitai to Omoimasu. She holds the title of the strongest greatest shield user ranking third overall and is well known for spending all her points into defense or vitality. Currently, she is the Guild Master of "Maple Tree". Personality Maple is a bright and cheerful girl, who can be quite dull sometimes. When it comes to her friend Sally, she is very open to her ideas. Plot Abilities * 【Absolute Defense】 Makes the VIT of the skill’s owner times two. The point needed to increase 【STR】【AGI】【INT】 will be three times of normal. * 【Giant Killing (OomonoKurai) 】 During times when you have more than four stats, other than HP/MP, lower than the battle opponent, stats other than HP/MP will be doubled. * 【Meditation】 If used, 1% of maximum HP will recover in 10 seconds. Duration of effect is 10 minutes. No MP consumption. * 【Provoke】 Draws the monster’s attention into one point. * 【Shield Attack】 Attack using a shield. Power is dependent to STR. Knockback effect (Small). * 【Hydra Eater (DokuruuKurai)】 Nullifies poison, paralyze. To unlock skill, defeat the poison dragon with HP Drain. * 【Hydra (Dokuryuu)】 Be able to use the powers of the Poison Dragon as you will. By consuming MP, Poison Magic can be used. * 【Abominable (Gokuaku Hidō】 Every time an attack was received from an opponent intentionally, 【VIT +1】 But skill effects will only be available one day starting from the activation of the skill. Limit is 【VIT +25】. * 「【Paralyze Shout】」 Paralyzes all designated targets who are within range of the shout. * 【Bizarre Eater (Akujiki)】 A skill that changes everything that was devoured as power. Will devour even magic, and can change it to the user’s MP. When the magic powers overflows, will be stored inside the body as magic crystal. Nerfed so that its abilities was limited uses of 10 times per day, and the MP that will be absorbed will be doubled. After receiving attacks ten times with the large shield, the Mirror of the Dark Night will return to a normal large shield. * 【Bomb Eater (BakudanKurai)】 Reduces explosive-type damage by 50. * 【Knowledge of Large Shield IV】 - Reduces damage by 4. * 【Body Manipulation】 and 【Attack Diversion】- Both reduce damage by 1 * 【Cover Move I】 Ignoring the AGI stat, will be able to move to the party member within the radius of 5 meters. After use, damage received will be doubled for 30 seconds. Can be used maximum 10 times. The maximum times usable will recover every hour. * 【Cover】 Cover the party member besides the user from attacks. When used, VIT would be increased by 10. * 【Unyielding Guardian】it's a large shield exclusive skill that can be taken when covering an ally when HP is below 10%. Only once every day, it would endure any attack with 1 HP. * 【Venom Capsule】 It locks in its target inside a venomous capsule and makes escape impossible. * 【Fortress】- Multiplies VIT by 1.5x. * 【Psychokinesis】- Makes one monster float. Only works on monsters. Chance of success depends on monster's magic resistance. If you fail you can't use the skill again for 1 hour. Amount of MP depleted depends on magic resistance of monster. This in truth is classified as a joke skill however, Maple found a way to exploit this and she uses this to allow her pet Syrup to fly in the air Equipment * 『Armor of Black Roses (Kurobara no Yoroi)』【VIT +25】【Destruction Growth】Skill slot ー * 『New Moon (Shingetsu)』【VIT +15】【Destruction Growth】Skill slot 【Hydra (Dokuryuu)】 * 『Mirror of the Dark Night (Yamiyo no Utsushi)』.Skill slot 【Bizarre Eater (Akujiki)】 * 【Snow White】【VIT＋40】 * 【Bridge of Bonds】It is a ring, by equipping this it makes it possible to fight together with monsters. Quotes